


Nekoma Wants New Blood

by dean_winchester_has_fallen



Series: Birthday Wishes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Don't mess with Suga, Kenma blushes, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_winchester_has_fallen/pseuds/dean_winchester_has_fallen
Summary: After Karasuno discover how Hinata's accidental birthday wish came true, all that's left is to see how the cats of Tokyo take the news.





	Nekoma Wants New Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Ruby_Rose for commenting this prompt :) thank you!  
> Hope you all enjoy, and feel free to send me more prompts if you enjoy my writing!

Daichi knew this training would be a disaster. He just knew it, but it's not as if he could ban Hinata from going just so they wouldn't waste at least an entire day getting distracted by his new feline additions. He could already sense an impending migraine.

The bus slowed to a stop and Daichi realised with sickening regret that there's no backing out now. He looked towards the back of the bus and was thankful to see Hinata was wearing one of Kageyama's hats, hiding his ears. They should be safe for at least a short time now.

The doors swung open and before he could even stand up, Noya and Tanaka were out of the bus hurtling towards the Nekoma team waiting just a few metres away from where they were parked, their screams already echoing across the parking lot.

Hinata was quick to follow, heading directly towards a nervous looking Kenma who sidestepped to avoid getting hit.

Daichi decides then that he should probably get off as well, despite not wanting to when he hears Kuroo cackling about "chibi-chan's" antics. It doesn't get past Daichi that he's borrowed Seijou's setter's nickname for their decoy.

His eyebrow twitches, and the bus doors shut behind him. There's definitely no going back now.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks to see Suga on his left, a patient and understanding smile on his face. He gives a weak, but genuine, smile back.

Both of them know that they have to break the news about Hinata's 'change' as soon as possible, which they both decided should be as soon as they depart the bus and are in the gym where most of their time will be spent over the next week.

This plan is effectively shattered when Lev pushes through the crowd to greet Hinata, who had just taken off his hat.

For a school that was often referred to as cats, Daichi bets none of them could have expected this at the training camp. Lev was the first to notice, given his advantage of height.  
"SHOUYOU! Are those cat ears?! Why are you wearing cat ears? Are you trying to be a cat for a day?! I did that when I was younger, too!"  
Lev seemingly chose to ignore Yaku's comment that they were the same age until he received a trademark Yaku smack in the stomach. However, despite Yaku's attempt at getting Lev to back off, he continued to loom over Hinata, rolling back and forth on his heels.  
Kuroo chose that moment to forcibly push Lev away, only then to loom over Hinata instead, causing Hinata to continue to very slowly back away, until he bumped into Daichi's hard chest, stopping his retreat.  
"Ah, Captain-kun, want to explain your little crows feline appearance, huh?"  
Kuroo smirked menacingly at Daichi and Hinata, causing the Karasuno captain to place a hand on Hinata's shoulder.  
"Kuroo-san, good to see you again. Thanks for inviting us." Daichi kept a tight, polite smile on his face whilst addressing the Nekoma Captain. Thankfully, Suga was there.

"Kuroo-san," the polite smile on Suga's face did little to hide the thinly veiled menace," how about we talk about this more in the gym, instead of on the pavement?"

Kuroo's cheeks quickly went pink as he quickly rounded everyone to a gym that wasn't being used.

_____________________________

Kenma could not believe his eyes; used to feeling little but apathy about most situations excluding Kuroo seeing Hinata bounce around the court as if he wasn't sporting matching cat ears and a tail.

It was affecting his setting slightly, and if the odd looks from Kuroo were anything to go by, he had noticed. Kenma couldn't help it, though; Hinata looked quite... cute. Kenma felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of calling Hinata cute aloud, and what would happen if anyone ever heard him.

"Kenma, watch out!"

He looked up and, too late, saw the ball flying towards his face, a panicked Tanaka landing on the other side of the net.

He opened his eyes to see the Nekoma team surrounding him as he lay on the floor, multiple voices all talking at him.

"Kenma-san! Are you okay!?"

"Oi, Lev, don't step on him, just go sit on the bench!"

"Kenma? You okay, there? Don't sit up just yet, the nurse is on their way."

Ah, there was Kuroo; ever the Captain and best friend.

After much fussing with the nurse, it was decided that Kenma was to sit out of the rest of the day's practice matches and exercises, just to make sure he was okay and that he wouldn't do any more damage.

However, his head hurt, and Kenma couldn't be bothered to analyse how his team was playing, he knew he'd have time for that later. But what he didn't expect was to wake up to find Hinata curled up against him his head resting on his shoulder, cat ears flicking against his cheek in his sleep, and tail wrapped firmly around the arm that Hinata was clinging to.

Kenma felt himself stiffen. Hinata was being almost unbearable, and Kenma wasn't sure he was built to handle this level of cuteness.

Obnoxious laughter pried his eyes away from Hinata's sleeping face to look at Kuroo who was stood in front of them, phone in hand, the flash of the camera just fading out.

Kenma's face twisted into a furious glare.

" _Kuro, if you don't stop laughing you'll wake him up, and I won't forgive you_."

Kenma wasn't sure he'd seen a smile wiped off Kuroo's face so efficiently.

The two were soon left alone; Kenma was brought one of his handhelds and both were provided by a blanket from Yaku - " _There's no use having two players benched in one day due to the common cold_ " - but Kenma noticed the slight pink in Yaku's cheeks whenever he glanced at Hinata, who was still out cold.

  
  
______________  
  
  
  


Daichi now gets messaged weekly about transferring the cat of Karasuno to Nekoma (" _Where he rightfully belongs_ " according to Kuroo. " _He's the only person that can make Kenma go to sleep!_ ")


End file.
